


Theft

by A_simple_lee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, ticklish, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: You have no idea why you decided to run off with Bucky’s metal arm. Neither does he. You also have no idea how to outrun him. Chaos ensues.





	Theft

A door slams. It breaks through the silence of the Avenger’s HQ, early afternoon sun streaming through the windows. The light hits your eyes at an uncomfortable angle as you careen away from said door, breath racing, bare feet skidding on the linoleum as you sprint full speed across the building. He’s hot on your heels - not surprising, but definitely not convenient.

“GET BACK HERE!” He yells. Shit. Really inconvenient.

“Never!” You cast a cursory glance behind you as you wave Bucky’s metal arm around in the air, taunting him. Why did you take it? Not important (Though boredom absolutely played a part in it).

It is in this moment you realise you’ve fucked up, because as you turn to carry on running, you collide with the couch. The cushions rush up to meet your body as you fly out of balance; Bucky’s on top of you in an instant, scrambling to reach his arm as you hold it just out of his reach. Game over.

“Give it to me!” He growls, swiping for the prosthetic - he misses, hand grazing your underarm. You flinch, hard. Both of you freeze.

“Bucky, don’t-” You’re too late, though, because his free hand digs into your torso with vigour, squeezing your sides and prodding at your ribs. His fingers somehow fall on the spots which tickle most, which is totally unfair. He’s barely started before your arms come shooting down, and he can snatch his metal limb back.

“Thank you,” your friend reattaches it, and smiles - but he doesn’t move off of you.

“Uh- you'e welcome? Can you let me go?”

“How about no?” Bucky grins, and proceeds to attack your sides with both hands.

You’ll watch where you’re going next time.


End file.
